


Random Saulbert Memories

by rogogon



Series: Saulbert one-shots [28]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Children, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Fic, Lambski, M/M, Memories, Other, Saulbert - Freeform, Smut, daddy!saulbert
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Przesunął palcem po twarzy Adama, po raz kolejny podziwiając jego piękno. Gładka skóra emanowała blaskiem, a oczy lśniły nawet w niezbyt jasnym świetle.<br/>- Kaunis. Olet kaunis."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Saulbert Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Kilka krótkich historii z życia Adama i Sauliego - od seksu pod prysznicem do wyprawiania córki do przedszkola.
> 
> Cały ten mini projekt powstał dlatego, że miałam mnóstwo pomysłów sytuacji, w jakich mogłabym przedstawić Adama i Sauliego, a które nie brzmiałyby dobrze, gdybym je bardzo rozwinęła, stąd ta seria miniaturek. Czasem less is more :)
> 
> Tytuł zainspirowany tytułem płyty Daft Punk - Random Access Memories. ;)

**1\. Łóżko**

Drzwi wejściowe zamknęły się z cichym skrzypnięciem, a Sauli ściągnął stopami buty i rzucił sportową torbę pod ścianę. Wszedł do kuchni, gdzie przy stole siedział Adam, czytając najnowszy numer Vogue’a i pijąc ledwie letnią już poranną kawę. 

Sauli pochylił się, aby przywitać go pocałunkiem w czoło, po czym minął go i podszedł do lodówki, aby wyjąć z niej butelkę wody. 

\- To mój szlafrok.

Adam uśmiechnął się i poprawił miękki materiał wokół szyi, nie przerywając lektury magazynu. 

\- Nie mogłem znaleźć swojego. 

\- Może dlatego, że ostatnio go niechcący podarliśmy? – Sauli usiadł na krześle obok i położył nogi na kolanach Adama. 

Twarz Adama rozświetlił jeszcze szerszy uśmiech, jednak nie odpowiedział. 

\- Wszystko gotowe? Nie hałasowali za bardzo? – Zapytał Sauli, zamykając oczy i kierując twarz w stronę wpadającego przez okna porannego słońca, rozkoszując się jego ciepłem.  
Adam przytaknął. – Wyszli pół godziny temu. Uwinęli się szybko i dość sprawnie, nawet sprzątnęli bałagan. – Odłożył gazetę na bok i zaczął masować zmęczone po treningu łydki Sauliego. – I nawet nie zadawali niezręcznych pytań. 

Sauli zaśmiał się i zsunął nogi z kolan Adama, stawiając stopy na podłodze. – Chcę to zobaczyć.

Weszli schodami na piętro i przekroczyli próg skąpanej w przytłumionym świetle sypialni. Niemal na środku pokoju stało ogromne, królewskie łóżko, ledwie godzinę temu przytwierdzone przez kilku fachowców do podłogi. 

\- Oby było teraz stabilniejsze. – Wyraził nadzieję Sauli, po czym usiadł na jego krawędzi, przesuwając dłonią po gładkiej, satynowej narzucie. 

Adam dołączył do niego, jednak jego dłoń spoczęła na nodze Sauliego i powędrowała w górę uda. 

\- Istnieje tylko jeden sposób, aby się o tym przekonać. 

Drapieżny uśmiech był ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczył Sauli, zanim niemal brutalnie popchnięty został na miękki materac. 

 

 **2\. Piętnaście minut**

Sauli zdążył jedynie odkręcić wodę w prysznicu i zdjąć koszulkę, kiedy do łazienki wparował Adam i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Jednym ruchem ściągnął T-shirt i przygwoździł Sauliego do ściany całym swoim ciałem, unieruchamiając jego nadgarstki nad głową. Skóra bruneta była tak rozpalona, że niemal parzyła. 

\- Dzwoniła Scarlett… Ma nam podrzucić Riffa… - Co kilka słów składał kolejny pocałunek na odsłoniętej skórze szyi blondyna. – Mamy piętnaście minut.

Sauli westchnął, kiedy poczuł jak dłonie ukochanego wślizgują się pod cienki materiał bokserek. 

\- To mnóstwo czasu. – Wymruczał z figlarnym uśmiechem i szybkim ruchem rozpiął wąskie jeansy opinające nogi Adama. 

Brunet uśmiechnął się i pocałował go krótko w gorące usta. Sauli pozbył się reszty ubrań, podczas gdy Adam pospiesznie regulował temperaturę wody. Niemal odliczając w myślach kolejne sekundy, weszli do kabiny i zamknęli za sobą przezroczyste drzwi. Żel pod prysznic posłużył za lubrykant, a stelaż baterii prysznicowej za uchwyt, którego trzymał się Sauli, stojąc dzięki temu stabilniej na nogach. Adam wszedł w niego szybkim, choć łagodnym pchnięciem, a ręka Sauliego momentalnie powędrowała ku własnemu członkowi. 

Nie widzieli nic na oczy, bo woda lała się strumieniami po ich twarzach, lecz nie było to ważne. Teraz obchodziło ich jedynie to, że mieli dla siebie jeszcze tylko niecałe dziesięć minut. 

Sauli zacisnął oczy, kiedy poczuł coraz mocniejsze ukąszenia na swoim karku. Gorąca woda niemal nie łagodziła tych pieszczot, rozpalając skórę, przenosząc wibracje na całe jego ciało. 

Cichy jęk, mocny dotyk, głębokie westchnięcie. Nie był pewien, z czyich ust się wydarło. 

Pod jego nogami wylądowała butelka szamponu, a zaraz za nią pudełko z solą do kąpieli, kiedy Adam przypadkowo uderzył łokciem w półkę po jego prawej stronie. 

Sześć i pół minuty.

Pośpiech działał na nich na tyle pobudzająco, że już po kilku chwilach Sauli poczuł zawroty głowy, a po jego palcach nasienie spłynęło razem ze zmywającą je ciepłą wodą.  
Nie umiał powstrzymać głośnych westchnień, które wydarły mu się z gardła. 

Adam potrzebował jeszcze minuty. Mokre dłonie zacisnęły się na biodrach Fina, a cieplejszy nawet od wody płyn wypełnił jego wnętrze, kiedy łazienka wypełniła się okrzykami rozkoszy, które – Sauli był tego pewien – usłyszeli wszyscy ich sąsiedzi. 

Mieli to gdzieś.

Niemal dwie minuty później, ubrani i lekko dyszący, popędzili do drzwi, za którymi z niecierpliwością czekał już na nich ukochany, czteroletni chrześniak Adama.

 

**3\. Włosy**

Noah rozpłakał się, a Lily zaczęła się histerycznie śmiać. 

Adam stanął osłupiały w przedpokoju, trzymając w dłoni czapkę z cienkiej bawełny. Sauli uśmiechnął się i przytulił do piersi pogrążonego w rozpaczy synka, wychodząc do salonu, aby położyć go do kołyski. Mężczyzna spojrzał w dół; u jego stóp, płacząc ze śmiechu, leżała jego sześcioletnia córka. 

\- Jest aż tak źle? – Zapytał, przesuwając dłonią po swoich włosach; profesjonalnie ułożone kosmyki były miękkie pod jego dotykiem. 

Lily nie umiała mu odpowiedzieć, bo nawet na chwilę nie mogła przestać głośno chichotać. Adam pokręcił głową i ominął ją, kierując swe kroki ku salonowi, w którym kilka sekund temu zniknął jego mąż. Po drodze zauważył nieufny, niemal przerażony wzrok Simby, którego biszkoptowa, puszysta głowa właśnie schowała się za kuchennymi drzwiami. 

Blondyn siedział na kanapie, przy którym stała dziecięca kołyska. Piosenkarz usiadł przy nim, nie mówiąc ani słowa. 

\- To miał być twój powrót do korzeni? – Zapytał cicho rozbawiony Sauli, kołysząc łóżeczkiem, w którym powoli zasypiał uspokojony już Noah. 

Adam pokiwał twierdząco głową. – Poniekąd. – Westchnął, po raz kolejny przeczesując palcami włosy. – Tobie też się nie podoba?

Sauli pochylił się i pocałował go krótko w usta. – Oczywiście, że tak. Zawsze mi się podobasz. – Kąciki jego ust uniosły się w delikatnym uśmiechu. – Musiałbym być szalony albo ślepy, aby w jakimkolwiek wydaniu nie uważać cię za super seksownego.

Adam uśmiechnął się lekko na ten komplement, jednak opuścił wzrok na dłonie, które z roztargnieniem gniotły zdjętą przed kilkoma chwilami czapkę. 

\- To miał być eksperyment na lato. – Mruknął, wzdychając głęboko. – Skończyło się na tym, że córka mnie wyśmiała, a syn się mnie teraz boi. 

Sauli zachichotał. – Nie mam usprawiedliwienia dla Lily, ale Noah ma tylko kilka miesięcy. Zwyczajnie cię nie poznał. – Wplótł palce w błyszczące włosy piosenkarza, pomalowane kilka godzin temu na intensywny, rudy kolor, przypominający mu ten, który widywał na starych zdjęciach Adama z dzieciństwa. – Oboje jakoś przywykną.

\- Chyba wrócę do czerni. – Stwierdził po chwili milczenia Adam. - W rudym wyglądam jak dzieciak. Nawet blond był chyba lepszy, pamiętasz to jeszcze? – Przypomniał mu się inny wakacyjny eksperyment sprzed kilku lat.

Sauli pokiwał głową, po czym powiedział z uśmiechem. – Zrobisz, co zechcesz. Masz moje poparcie. 

Adam pocałował go w policzek, po czym wstał z kanapy. – Jutro wrócę do fryzjera. A teraz zostawię cię jeszcze na chwilę z tymi dwoma diablątkami. Umówiłem się na lunch z Shosh, mamy omówić trasę promocyjną w Londynie. – Po czym uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. - Przy okazji przyprawię ją o atak serca. 

Sauli zaśmiał się na myśl, jak bardzo publicystka Adama miała bzika na punkcie jego czarnej czupryny. Pożegnał męża i poszedł do kuchni, aby przygotować obiad. 

Nie zauważył nawet skulonego, przestraszonego Simby, nadal chowającego się pod stołem przed dziwnym, rudowłosym nieznajomym. 

 

**4\. Ostoja**

Sauli siedział w fotelu zwróconym w stronę okna i wpatrywał się niewidzącym wzrokiem w rozpościerający się przed nim widok na West Hollywood. Pokój pogrążony był ciemności, której nie rozświetlały najmniejsze światła. 

Trzymał w dłoniach plik zdjęć, które przeglądał już po raz kolejny tego wieczoru. Zawsze przywoływały w nim dobre, wesołe wspomnienia, jednak tym razem czuł jedynie przemożną tęsknotę i smutek. Otarł mokrą od łez twarz i zaczął przeglądać je ponownie.

Pierwsze wakacje bez rodziców. On i Sara, jego siostra bliźniaczka, pojechali autostopem aż do Hiszpanii. Najlepsze lato jego życia.  
Święta w Finlandii. Sądząc po jego własnej fryzurze musiał wtedy zaczynać szkołę średnią. Na zdjęciach jego mama krząta się po kuchni, przygotowując tradycyjny glögg. Tydzień temu zrobił go sam, jednak nie był nawet w połowie tak dobry jak ten domowy. 

Kolejne zdjęcie, zrobione przez któregoś z rodziców. Razem z trzema siostrami lepili bałwana na podwórku za domem. Tęsknił za śniegiem, ale mógł bez niego przeżyć. Jednak najwyraźniej nie mógł przeżyć bez swojej rodziny.

Czasem chciał po prostu rzucić to wszystko, całe jego życie w Kalifornii i wrócić do rodzinnej, mroźnej Finlandii. Czasem miał dosyć pośpiechu, jaki był nieodłączna cechą życia w Los Angeles, chciał odetchnąć i znów zasmakować spokoju w Helsinkach. 

Kochał Adama, ale czasem nie mógł znieść tego, jak bardzo wszystko się zmieniło, kiedy bez mrugnięcia okiem zostawił swoje dotychczasowe życie i przyjechał dla niego do Ameryki. Nie mówił mu o tym, bo nie chciał wywoływać u niego wyrzutów sumienia, ale czasami po prostu miał dosyć. 

Nie przejmował się głupimi komentarzami w Internecie, nie dotykały go plotki i nienawistne opinie. To wszystko przychodziło w pakiecie ze sławą jego chłopaka, a on musiał do tego przywyknąć. I zrobił to. Tak samo, jak przywykł do odwiedzania swojej rodziny jedynie kilka razy w roku. Jednak czasem to wszystko docierało do niego bardziej, niż mógł tego chcieć. Miał wrażenie, że do tego jedynego nie umiał się do końca dostosować.

Odłożył zdjęcia na stolik obok i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Wiedział, że Adam zrozumiałby, gdyby odszedł, gdyby miał jednak dość. Jednak on sam wiedział, że nie mógłby tego zrobić, bo nie przeżyłby bez niego ani jednego dnia. Ich miłość była silniejsza niż tęsknota za dawnymi czasami. Adam był nieodłączną częścią jego, czasem nie do końca idealnego, życia. Ale każdego dnia sprawiał, że koniec końców było perfekcyjne. Wszystko było tego warte. 

Usłyszał za sobą ciche kroki i nagle znalazł się w ramionach Adama. Wziął głęboki wdech i jego płuca wypełnił zapach odurzających, zmysłowych perfum. Zapach, który był dla niego nieodłącznym elementem, na który składał się ich wspólny dom, wspólne życie. 

Nieodmiennie sprawiał, że niepokój i smutek znikał. Był jego ostoją.

Sauli odetchnął głęboko i wtulił się w obejmujące go ramiona. 

Znowu wszystko było w porządku. 

 

**5\. Przedszkole**

Adam siedział przy kuchennym stole i nerwowo zerkał na zegarek. Kubek z gorącą kawą trzymał w obu dłoniach, bo nie wierzył do końca samemu sobie, że jego ręce nie zaczną się nagle trząść. 

W pewnym momencie poczuł łagodny dotyk ciepłych dłoni na swoich ramionach. Sauli pocałował go w czubek głowy i zaczął masować spięte mięśnie.

\- Nie denerwuj się tak. Wszystko będzie w porządku. 

Adam westchnął. – Nie możesz być tego pewien.

Blondyn milczał, kontynuując masaż. Z górnego piętra dochodziły ich radosne kroki Lily, przygotowującej się do wyjścia. Dziś był jej pierwszy dzień w przedszkolu i była tak podekscytowana, że wieczorem do późna nie mogła zasnąć. Adam także nie spał przez całą noc, jednak jemu nie pozwalało odpocząć zwykłe przerażenie. Wszyscy ich przyjaciele twierdzili, że jest jednym z tych wiecznie martwiących się, nadopiekuńczych tatusiów, czemu Adam za każdym razem zdecydowanie zaprzeczał. 

\- Uważasz, że przesadzam? – Adam trafnie odszyfrował milczenie męża. 

Sauli pocałował go w odsłonięty kark i usiadł na krześle obok, uspokajająco ujmując jego dłonie w swoje. 

\- Tylko trochę. – Kąciki ust wygięły się w uśmiechu. – Martwisz się, ale niepotrzebnie. Jestem pewien, że Lily doskonale sobie poradzi.

\- A jeśli ktoś będzie jej dokuczał? – Adam za wszelką cenę chciał oszczędzić jej tego, przez co sam musiał przechodzić w dzieciństwie. 

Sauli pokręcił głową. – W zeszłym tygodniu dokuczał jej Riff. Nie wiem, jak tę sprawę załatwiła, ale pół godziny później słyszałem, jak ją przeprasza. – Obserwował Adama, który westchnął, nadal nie do końca przekonany. – Nasza mała księżniczka da sobie radę w życiu. 

Adam nie odpowiedział, ale Sauli zauważył, że odrobinę się rozluźnił, a napięcie opuściło jego ciało. Uśmiechnął się do męża i pogłaskał go po dłoni, po czym wstał, aby przygotować śniadanie dla córki. 

Postawił na stole udekorowane zabawnie kanapki i gorące kakao w momencie, gdy ciemnowłosa czterolatka wparowała do kuchni. Z wdziękiem wdrapała się na krzesło i przysunęła do siebie talerz. 

\- Podekscytowana? – Zapytał Sauli, podchodząc i całując ją w czoło. Adam wstał, aby przygotować dla małej drugie śniadanie, które zje później w przedszkolu. 

\- Baldzo! – Przytaknęła, sięgając po kakao, a potem zerkając w stronę milczącego do tej pory piosenkarza. – Cy tatuś się na mnie gniewa?

\- Skąd. – Sauli usiadł przy niej, zerkając na krzątającego się po kuchni bruneta. – Tata tylko denerwuje się, czy poradzisz sobie w przedszkolu. 

\- Och, tato! 

Lily zsunęła się z krzesła i w mgnieniu oka znalazła się przy Adamie, wtulając się w jego nogi. Brunet kucnął i przytulił ją mocno. 

\- Ty sobie ladzis na konceltach, więc ja poladzę sobie w psedskolu. 

Adam pocałował ją w czoło i uśmiechnął się chyba po raz pierwszy w tym dniu. – Skoro obiecujesz, to chyba ci uwierzę. 

Czterolatka uśmiechnęła się promiennie i ujęła jego twarz w dłonie. Cmoknęła go w usta, po czym w ułamku sekundy z powrotem znalazła się przy stole i pakowała do ust kolejną kanapkę. 

Sauli wstał i podszedł do Adama, obejmując go i przytulając się do jego pleców. - Nie chciałbym mówić „a nie mówiłem”, ale… - Urwał, gdy wspiął się na palce i zerknął mu przez ramię. – Co to?

Zobaczył kartkę, na której Adam narysował wielką uśmiechniętą buźkę. - Podpiszesz się? – Zapytał, wręczając mu długopis. 

Sauli uśmiechnął się i przejął pisak. Narysował małe serce, a potem każdy z nich się pod nim podpisał - Tata & Isä – po czym wrzucili kartkę do papierowej torby, w której czekało już na Lily drugie śniadanie.

Pół godziny później Adam i Lily zapakowali się do samochodu i pojechali do przedszkola, a Sauli podniósł ze stołu telefon i wybrał numer z listy kontaktów.

\- Miałaś rację. – Powiedział z uśmiechem, zbierając ze stołu brudne naczynia. - Twój syn martwił się o swoją małą księżniczkę bardziej, niż każde z nas mogło sobie to wyobrażać…

 

**6\. Na zawsze**

Oddychał głęboko, starając się uspokoić szaleńcze bicie serca. Czuł się jak po morderczym biegu, ale jednocześnie nigdy nie był tak szczęśliwy. Kompletny.

Trzymał mocno dłoń Sauliego i bał się ją puścić, jak gdyby to wszystko miało okazać się jedynie pięknym snem. Zresztą cały dzisiejszy dzień był tak surrealny, tak nierzeczywisty, że musiał co jakiś czas szczypać się w ramię, aby wrócić na ziemię i przekonać się, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę. 

Czekali w małym holu przed zdobionymi bogato drzwiami. Na marmurowych podłogach, białych, kasetonowych ścianach i misternie kutych, metalowych stolikach stały lub wisiały bukiety świeżych kwiatów. Kremowe i jasnoróżowe, eleganckie róże i subtelne lilie, roztaczały wokół delikatny zapach. Adam był pewien, że zapamięta tę woń na całe życie. 

Sauli dotknął małego, aksamitnego pączka róży w butonierce swojego garnituru. Adam miał rację, kiedy mówił mu, że mroźny, niebieskawy odcień stalowego będzie podkreślał kolor jego oczu. Z kolei głęboka, granatowa czerń garnituru Adama idealnie współgrała z kilkoma atramentowymi pasemkami w jego włosach, widocznych jedynie w pełnym świetle dnia.

Adam wypuścił głośno powietrze z ust; zdał sobie sprawę, że przez kilka ostatnich chwil kompletnie zapomniał o oddychaniu. Napotkał pytający wzrok Sauliego; w błękitnych oczach zobaczył cień zmartwienia. W ułamku sekundy poczuł ciało ukochanego wtulające się w jego tors. Objął go mocno i pozwolił, aby świeża woń sportowych perfum wypełniła jego nozdrza. Ten zapach jak nic innego pomagał mu się uspokoić. 

\- Denerwujesz się? – Wymruczał w jego tors Sauli. – Serce bije ci jak oszalałe. 

Adam pokręcił przecząco głową. – Już nie. Już od dawna nie. – Sauli wprowadził do jego życia spokój. Nareszcie panował w nim ład, a nie chaos, którego nie kontrolował. Jakkolwiek banalnie to brzmiało, Sauli był promykiem, który rozświetlił jego życie. 

Blondyn odsunął się nieco, ale Adam nadal trzymał go w swoich ramionach. Uśmiechnął się, po czym wyciągnął ręce, aby poprawić przekrzywioną nieco muszkę pod szyją piosenkarza. – Spokojnie, już po wszystkim. 

Adam ujął jego dłonie w swoje i położył je na swoim torsie. – Wszystko jest dopiero przed nami. – Usta Sauliego wygięły się w szerokim uśmiechu. – Nie mógłbym być szczęśliwszy, wiesz? Kocham cię, Sauli. Mówiłem ci to już? 

Blondyn wspiął się na palce, aby dosięgnąć ust ukochanego i złączyć się z nim w czułym pocałunku. 

\- Ostatni raz kilka minut temu. – Fin nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać. Wątpił, aby kiedykolwiek był w stanie przestać; był tak absurdalnie szczęśliwy. – Ale chyba nigdy nie będę miał dość. 

Adam zaśmiał się i opuścił ich splecione ręce, kiedy pochylał się, aby pocałować go po raz kolejny. W tym właśnie momencie ogromne drzwi otworzyły się i na ich widok wybuchły głośne oklaski, ponad którymi usłyszeli donośny głos: - Powitajmy młodą parę!

 

**7\. Bałagan**

\- Adam, do cholery!

Brunet odłożył gazetę i westchnął ciężko. Nie wiedział, co przeskrobał tym razem, ale mógł być pewien, że to było na tyle poważne, że doprowadził zawsze spokojnego Fina do furii. 

Sauli wmaszerował do salonu, po czym stanął naprzeciw Adama z rękoma założonymi na piersi. Na jego twarzy malowała się ledwie skrywana, tłumiona wściekłość. 

\- Tyle razy prosiłem, abyś posprzątał swoją część garderoby. – Ton głosu wskazywał na to, że ledwie powstrzymywał się od wybuchu. - Dziś ledwie otworzyłem drzwi, a z górnej półki wysypały się na mnie wszystkie czapki, kapelusze i szaliki. Mógłbyś wreszcie się tym zająć?

Adam powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami. – Och, daj spokój…

\- To ty daj spokój, Adam. Garderoba to tylko część tego całego bałaganu!

\- Dlaczego od razu krzyczysz? 

\- Bo prośby masz najwyraźniej gdzieś. – Sauli wziął głęboki oddech i wypuścił powietrze ustami. - Nie mam zamiaru sprzątać twoich rzeczy po raz kolejny. Mam tego dosyć. –  
Ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. 

\- Tobie pierwszemu to przeszkadza. – Mruknął Adam, jednak na tyle głośno, że Sauli to usłyszał. Stanął w progu i odwrócił się do niego; w jego oczach Adam zobaczył ledwie maskowany złością ból. 

\- Jeśli chcesz, mogę być ostatnim. 

Zniknął w mroku korytarza, a chwilę później Adam usłyszał jego kroki na schodach. 

Westchnął i w roztargnieniu przeczesał palcami włosy. Wiedział, że powinni poczekać z dyskusją do rana. Wiedział też, że powinien był posprzątać. Nie wiedział za to, dlaczego tego nie zrobił. Lenistwo, brak czasu, mistyczne „jutro”… Wymówki mógł mnożyć od ręki. Tym razem jednak nie umiał wymyślić żadnej. 

Poza tym, Sauli nie mówił poważnie, próbował tłumaczyć sobie Adam. Czasem narzekał na bałagan, ale nie reagował, gdy Adam zbywał dyskusje o tym machnięciem ręki i całusem w policzek. Tym razem było inaczej i Adam zaczął się zastanawiać czy przypadkiem szala goryczy w końcu nie przeważyła. 

Adam starał się zagłuszyć natrętny głosik w jego głowie powtarzający mu z uporem, że Sauli może faktycznie mieć już dość. Ten sam głos przypominał mu też, dlaczego zaledwie przed miesiącem Tommy i Liz się rozstali; podobno z uporem maniaka rozrzucała ubrania i nigdy nie zmywała naczyń. Choć to była wersja oficjalna, którą przedstawił mu Tommy, a w którą ani on ani Sauli za bardzo nie wierzyli, Adam zamyślił się. Może nie powinien ryzykować.

Zerknął na gazetę, którą przed kilkoma chwilami odłożył na bok. W jednym z artykułów jego autor twierdził, że najczęstszą przyczyną rozstań par jest zdrada, lecz bałaganiarstwo jednej ze stron jest tuż za nią. Brunet przygryzł wargę. Sauli lubił światło, porządek, zorganizowane życie. Jego część garderoby wyglądała jak sklepowa wystawa, a kalendarz poopisywany był kolorowymi mazakami. Jego poranna czy wieczorna rutyna była zorganizowana niemal do minuty, włączając w to treningi, na które Adam był zbyt leniwy. Zresztą lenistwo i natychmiastowe efekty były myślami przewodnimi w jego życiu. Zawsze chciał nauczyć się gry na gitarze, ale był zbyt niecierpliwy. Co wieczór kładł się z planami porannego treningu, jednak każdego poranka grawitacja łóżka była dla niego nie do przezwyciężenia. Bałagan w garderobie także był konsekwencją lenistwa, innych niż porządek priorytetów i naiwnej wiary w to, że to pobojowisko samo kiedyś magicznie zniknie. To nie tak, że mu to nie przeszkadzało; po prostu nie chciało mu się tracić kilku godzin na zrobienie porządku.

Kiedy niewidzącym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w otwartą gazetę, zaczął zastanawiać się, jak bardzo różni byli. Jak bardzo na początku to było fascynujące i intrygujące, a jak bardzo teraz zaczęło to powoli Sauliemu przeszkadzać. Co będzie kolejne? Co następne Sauli uzna za zbyt trudne do zaakceptowania? Chociaż Adam starał się zablokować zalewające umysł czarne myśli, niepokojąca wizja zmęczonego, wyprowadzającego się Fina wdarła się do jego głowy i nie chciała jej opuścić. 

Kompromis, pomyślał Adam, wstając z kanapy i niemal biegnąc w kierunku schodów. Musimy znaleźć kompromis. 

Poszedł na piętro, spodziewając się znaleźć Sauliego w sypialni. Ich pokój okazał się jednak ciemny i pusty; najwyraźniej Sauli zdecydował się dzisiejszą noc spędzić w pokoju gościnnym. Adam poczuł kłucie w piersi, jak gdyby fizycznie zabolało go serce. 

Stanął naprzeciwko drzwi i zapukał. Usłyszał kroki w głębi pokoju przeznaczonego dla gości i czekał, pozwalając, aby potok myśli przepływał przez jego umysł, a każda refleksja gorsza od poprzedniej. 

Kiedy kilka sekund później drzwi otworzyły się, jego oczom ukazał się Sauli patrzący na niego pytającym wzrokiem.

Dłonie Adama osunęły się w dół futryny i zacisnęły w pięści na wysokości ud. Opuścił głowę, bo nie mógł spojrzeć w błękitne oczy ukochanego. 

\- Sauli… - Jęknął, niemal przełykając łzy. – Nie chcę, żebyśmy się rozstali.

Fin spojrzał na niego wzrokiem, w którym mieszało się niedowierzanie, strach, a przede wszystkim poważną troskę o stan umysłu swojego chłopaka. 

\- Co do…? Adam? O czym ty w ogóle mówisz?

Położył dłonie na jego ramionach i starał się spojrzeć w jego oczy, aby cokolwiek z nich wyczytać. Kiedy Adam poddał się wreszcie i łamanym głosem wyjaśnił całą swoją logikę i tok rozumowania, Sauli uśmiechnął się i położył ciepłą dłoń na policzku bruneta. 

\- Chcę, abyś posłuchał mnie teraz uważnie, Adam. – Spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy i podtrzymywał jego podbródek tak, aby i on mógł patrzeć w jego tęczówki. – Wszystko, co powiedziałem wcześniej… - Zawahał się. – Nie miałem tego na myśli. A już na pewno nie mam zamiaru z tobą zrywać tylko dlatego, że robisz niesamowity bałagan. Do tego trzeba mieć talent, uważaj to za dar. – Z ulgą zobaczył uśmiech rozświetlający zmartwioną twarz Adama. – Z reguły mi nie przeszkadza i akceptuję to jako część ciebie. Wiem, że ty się w tym całym kramie odnajdujesz, więc kim jestem, żeby starać się ciebie zmieniać? 

\- Zmieniłbym to dla ciebie. – Wyznał Adam, którego słowa zabrzmiały niemal jak przysięga. – Powiedz tylko słowo. 

Sauli machnął ręką, po czym założył je na piersi. – Nie trzeba. Jestem do takiego nieustającego bałaganu przyzwyczajony; spróbuj mieszkać z trzema siostrami, z których każda mogłaby iść z tobą w zawody. – Adam zaśmiał się, a Sauli poczuł ulgę z uspokojenia swojego niespokojnego, nazbyt emocjonalnego chłopaka. W końcu musiał być jego ostoją, zdrowym rozsądkiem i ładem w całym jego zdezorganizowanym życiu. – Tylko ułóż, proszę, te wszystkie kapelusze. Nie chcę, aby znów spadły na mnie jak jakaś lawina. – Powiedział, chcąc zakończyć tę bezsensowną kłótnię i wreszcie ściągnąć z jego idealnego tyłka obcisłe spodnie. Zacisnął dłonie na cienkiej koszulce i przyciągnął go bliżej, aby połączyć ich usta w pocałunku. – Ale to może poczekać do jutra. 

 

**8\. Lekcja fińskiego**

Granatowa, podróżna torba wylądowała na podłodze, a Sauli zamknął za sobą drzwi pogrążonego w ciemnościach domu. Zdziwiony panującym wokół mrokiem, zaczął spacer po domu, zaglądając do każdego pomieszczenia po kolei. Adama znalazł w salonie, rozświetlonym słabym, niebieskawym światłem włączonego telewizora. 

Sauli wsunął się na kanapę, układając się pomiędzy oparciem kanapy a Adamem, kładąc głowę na jego torsie. Piosenkarz pocałował go czule w czubek głowy i przytulił, głaszcząc po nagim, opalonym ramieniu. 

\- Jak było w Miami?

Sauli ziewnął, wtulając się w klatkę piersiową Adama – Pracowicie. – Był zmęczony wilgotnym, gorącym powietrzem, nagrywaniem programu i opóźnionym lotem. Czuł ciepło ciała Adama, jego delikatny dotyk na swoim ramieniu, słyszał spokojne, miarowe bicie serca. Powoli odpływał w objęcia Morfeusza, kiedy na granicy świadomości usłyszał swój ojczysty język. Otworzył oczy i zerknął na ekran telewizora, na którym zobaczył znajome postaci. – Saunavuoro? Nie wiedziałem, że to oglądasz. 

\- Staram się. – Odpowiedział Adam, nie odrywając oczu od ekranu. Blondyn odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na niego; na twarzy miał wymalowane skupienie i coś, czego Sauli nie mógł do końca odczytać. Niezadowolenie? 

\- I jak ci się podoba? – Sauli zamknął z powrotem oczy, wsuwając dłoń pod koszulę Adama, gładząc ciepłą skórę. Pamiętał, że sam uwielbiał ten serial w szkole średniej.

\- Średnio. – Przyznał Adam, marszcząc zabawnie nos. – Celowo wybrałem komedię, ale kompletnie nie rozumiem ich żartów. 

Niezadowolenie w jego oczach stało się tym samym dla Sauliego jasne. Fin otworzył oczy i skupił wzrok na ukochanym, ziewając dyskretnie. 

\- Ten serial reprezentuje dość specyficzne poczucie humoru. – Adam odwrócił wzrok od ekranu, aby spojrzeć na Sauliego. – Regionalne. Aby je zrozumieć, trzeba znać historię Finlandii, politykę, tematy tabu, lokalną kulturę. - Brunet westchnął i wyłączył telewizor. Wyciągnął rękę i włączył lampkę, aby rozświetlić pokój delikatnym, przygaszonym światłem.

– Może następnym razem powinieneś wybrać serial kryminalny? Treść jest uniwersalna. 

Adam mruknął coś niezrozumiałego. Sauli zamyślił się, jednak nie musiał zbyt długo zastanawiać się nad powodem frustracji swojego chłopaka. Wcześniej widział na szafce nocnej podręczniki i płyty do nauki fińskiego, zauważył jak Adam przysłuchiwał się, kiedy Sauli rozmawiał przez telefon z siostrami, a teraz starał się oglądać fiński serial z angielskimi napisami. Blondyn uśmiechnął się do siebie. To urocze, co Adam chciał dla niego zrobić. 

\- A może ja nauczę cię fińskiego? 

Na ustach Adama pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Widząc wdzięczność w jego oczach, Sauli zdziwił się samemu sobie, że nie zaproponował mu tego wcześniej. Co prawda Adam sam podłapał kilka podstawowych zwrotów, ale Sauli był zdania, że mógłby znać kilka bardziej przydatnych dla niego słów. 

Dłoń blondyna powędrowała w górę miękkiego, nadal idealnie wyprasowanego materiału koszuli. Przez chwilę bawił się małymi guzikami tylko po to, aby nieznośnie powoli odpiąć kilka z nich. Podsunął się do góry, aby pocałować ciepłą, pachnącą perfumami szyję i wyszeptać prosto w delikatną skórę:

\- Paita.

Przesunął palcem po twarzy Adama, po raz kolejny podziwiając jego piękno. Gładka skóra emanowała blaskiem, a oczy lśniły nawet w niezbyt jasnym świetle. 

\- Kaunis. Olet kaunis. 

To słowo Adam rozpoznał. Uśmiechnął się i pochylił głowę, aby złączyć ich usta w pocałunku. Wolnym, czułym i aksamitnym, ale dominującym. Takim, który był podziękowaniem za otrzymany właśnie komplement i jednocześnie zapowiedzią ciągu dalszego dzisiejszego wieczoru. 

Sauli przerwał tę pieszczotę ku niezadowoleniu Adama, z ust którego wydarł się jęk zawodu. Smukłe palce Fina błyskawicznie znalazły się na zaczerwienionych, nabrzmiałych od pocałunku, kuszących wargach bruneta. Przez kilka sekund badały je uważnie, nic nie robiąc sobie z gorącego, przyspieszonego oddechu Adama. Sam Fin ledwie powstrzymywał się od ponownego pocałunku. 

\- Huulet. 

Przesunął językiem wzdłuż obojczyka, wywołując u Adama głębokie westchnięcie. Sięgnął po omacku po jego ramię; z pamięci kreślił palcami cienkie, układające się we wzór klucza linie tatuażu, który Adam zrobił sobie zaledwie przed kilkoma tygodniami. Subtelny dotyk przyprawiał o dreszcze i iskry przeszywające całe coraz bardziej rozpalone ciało bruneta. 

\- Avain.

Cichy szept wibrujący na rozgrzanej skórze niemal doprowadził go do utraty zmysłów. Sauli jakby to wyczuł, bo odsunął się od niego i zszedł z kanapy. Stanął naprzeciw Adama i wyciągnął do niego rękę. Zaproszenie. Brunet ujął jego dłoń i stanął naprzeciw niego; drobne ciało kipiało z ledwie skrywanego pożądania, jednak błękitne oczy przepełniała miłość i czułość. I to ten właśnie wzrok rozpalał jego serce na równi z ciałem. 

Sauli podniósł dłoń ukochanego i położył ją na swoim torsie – tam, gdzie biło właśnie szaleńczo jego serce. Swoją dłoń położył na sercu Adama, które niemal natychmiast zsynchronizowało się z biciem jego własnego. 

\- Rakastan sinua. – Powiedział ostatnie słowo z dzisiejszej lekcji. To wyrażenie Adam także znał. 

Przysunął się powoli, biorąc go w ramiona. 

\- Rakastan sinua. – Powtórzył, po czym złączył ich usta w pocałunku tak czułym jak ich spojrzenia i tak gorącym, jak miłość, która rozpalała ich serca i ciała.


End file.
